El primer beso
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Sabemos que Ned y Moze se han besado varias veces, pero ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? Ned menciono que ambos tenían cinco años cuando ocurrió y con ese dato, Adeliz, descubrirá un capítulo importante en la vida de sus padres con ayuda de sus abuelos.


**EL PRIMER BESO**

MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA DE ESCOLAR DE NED © SCOTT FELLOWS Y NICKELODEON

 **Sinopsis:** Sabemos que Ned y Moze se han besado varias veces, pero ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? Ned menciono que ambos tenían cinco años cuando ocurrió y con ese dato, Adeliz, descubrirá un capítulo importante en la vida de sus padres con ayuda de sus abuelos.

 **Nota de la autora:** Me he sentido perdida en estos días y no sabía dónde apuntar con tantos malos acontecimientos recientes. En verdad no tenía ánimo para subir capítulos de mis otras historias y entre cosas viejas encontré mi copia del manual de Ned que yo había hecho para ayudarme en mi inicio de la secundaria. La verdad, lo leí y me fui directo a la red a bajar los capítulos para mirarme toda la serie de nuevo. Aún me faltan capítulos, pero no pude evitar que se me venga esto a la mente.

Gracias a Ned, volví a sentirme yo misma y la nostalgia me pego de buena manera para escribir de estos grandes personajes.

Dejando todo este discurso, espero que les guste esta corta historia de Ned y les prometo que esto no será lo único de mi por estos lados.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** El primer beso

Adeliz dejo de hacer trazos burdos sobre el papel al escuchar a su abuelo Edward reírse con mucho desenfreno junto a su abuelo Steven en la otra habitación. Curiosa por ver que causaba tanta risa a sus abuelos, asomo cautelosamente la cabeza. Edward estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un viejo álbum de fotos que seguro era de un niño, dado su color azul, y se seguía riendo de las fotos junto con Steven que recibía, paralelo a la sonrisa, una taza de té de su esposa Rachel que venía de la cocina acompañada de Wendy, la esposa de Edward.

— ¿A qué se debe tanta de parte de ustedes dos? — preguntó Rachel mirando la mirada cómplice entre ambos amigos.

— Nada malo, querida. — contestó Steven dándole un sorbo al té mientras volvió a clavar una mirada en el álbum y soltar una risita. — Sucede que Ed encontró algo que sin dudas a los chicos los hará ponerse rojos como los tomates de su huerta, Wendy.

— ¡Oh, vaya! — Wendy no pudo contener sus ganas de reírse. Sí lo que decía Steven era cierto, era algo que debía contarse. — ¿Y qué ha encontrado mi esposo en el álbum de recuerdos?

— Mira y recuerda, cariño. — Edward, carcajeando, le paso a su esposa el álbum de fotos donde se veía a unos niños muy pequeños darse un beso en los labios de manera tierna y torpe. — ¡Por dios!, ¡Pensé que habíamos perdido estas fotos! — comentó exaltada. — ¿Dónde las encontraste?

— En realidad no son los originales, pero encontré el rollo donde estaban y se me ocurrió que dado que se acerca el aniversario de los chicos estaría genial darles un álbum con sus fotos de pequeños.

— ¡Oye, Bigby! ¡La idea fue mía y no tuya! — increpó Steven dándole un golpe amistoso en el codo a Edward.

— Desacelera un poco, Mozely. — le contestó entre risas devolviéndole el golpe. — A esa parte iba. La idea del regalo fue de Steven, en realidad mi idea era solo armar el álbum para tenerlo.

— Creo que a los chicos les gustara mucho acordarse de su primer beso. — concluyó Rachel mirando la foto de su yerno e hija. — Es increíble que pasaran por tanto para estar juntos.

— Sí, Ned era muy tonto.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Oh, vamos Wendy!, ¡Sí hasta tu decías eso cuando el muchacho volvía quejándose de que esa tal Susana…

— Suzie. — le corrigió.

— Bueno, ¡La cosa es tú también decías eso cuando se quejaba de que la chica o estaba de con otro chico o la ignoraba! — termino diciendo Edward. — Bueno, todo después fue lindo cuando salieron… ¡Pero ella se volvió a ir y después volvió! — el hombre había pegado incluso un brinco en el sillón al recordar eso. — Pero de un momento a otro, Ned llegó aquí con olor a tierra y flores diciendo que en el día de excursión se había besado con Jennifer en el Jardín de Rosas y, ¡BAM! ¡Los chicos eran novios!, ¡Finalmente!

— También recuerdo esa situación. — señalo el señor Mozely recordando — Mi pequeña jugadora de Voleibol no tenía suerte con los chicos y eso me hacía acordar a su tía Janeth. Incluso temí por un momento que fuera una solterona con gatos como ella.

— ¡Steven! ¡No digas eso de tu hermana y tu hija! — chistó su esposa dándole un golpe con una almohada del sofá para tres.

— Esta bien, no digo nada. — refunfuño mirando molesto a Rachel. — Como decía de Jennifer, no tenía suerte en el amor y temía por ella. Aunque salió con ese chico brasilero que parecía muy bueno y apuesto, no podía ver una chispa en sus ojos que me dijera que estaba plenamente enamorada. — ante tal declaración, todos miraron asombrados al hombre. — Sí, y lo que más de dolía es que esa cosa especial solo se producía cuando miraba a Ned… ¡Cielos, yo esperaba el día en que salieran y el destino escucho mis peticiones!

— No solo escucho tus peticiones. — puntualizó Wendy mirando nuevamente a foto — También hizo que los chicos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían uno por el otro. Aunque yo creo que ellos se amaron desde ese beso.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

Los adultos, mirándose y dándose cuenta que la pregunta era de una voz muy aguda para ser de ellos, se giraron y pudieron ver a una niña de siete años frente a ellos. Su nieta, Adeliz Bigby, hacía presencia en la sala y con una gran pregunta.

— ¿Tú no estabas dibujando en el cuarto de juegos? — preguntó el padre de Moze a la pequeña con sorpresa. La pequeña hija de Ned y Moze era una increíble mezcla de ambos: tenía el cabello castaño con corte estilo Beatle de su padre y los grandes ojos pardos de su madre. Con una personalidad creativa como la Ned y un amor por el deporte como Moze, Adeliz era la debilidad de los abuelos Bigby y Mozely.

— Sí, pero escuche reír al _abuelito Ed_ y a ti. — confesó la pequeña sin mucho escrúpulo. — ¿Hablaban de mis papás?

— Sí, pequeña. Estábamos charlando de su primer beso. — comenzó a explicar Rachel a su nieta. — ¿Quieres saber cómo fue?

— ¡Sí, sí! — exclamó ella saltando de un espléndido movimiento sobre el regazo del señor Bigby. — ¿Cuándo fue? — indagó mirando a los otros tres adultos.

— Fue hace cuando tus padres tenían cinco años. — comenzó a relatar Steven.

— Eso fue doce años antes de que yo naciera. — Adeliz era buena en matemáticas como su madre. Además, no era erróneo la fecha que señala de nacimiento. Ella había nacido cuando Ned y Moze escasamente tenían diecisiete años* y aunque fue duro, pudieron criarla como se debe. Hoy sus padres apenas si tienen un cuarto de siglo de edad.

— Sí, pequeña. Fue doce años antes que nacieras y tus padres eran tan pequeños cómo tu…

.

.

.

— ¿En serio debo hacerlo, mamá? — preguntó una indignada Moze de cinco años con coletas y dos dientes flojos. — ¡Ned tiene piojos!

— ¡Oh, vamos Jennifer! Eso de que Ned tiene piojos ya es historia. — marcaba la señora Mozely riéndose de cara de enfado de su hija. — Además, es su cumpleaños y él es tu mejor amigo.

— Rachel, es el único amigo que tiene actualmente. — señalo Steven con mucha obviedad. — ¡Oye, no me pegues! — Rachel miro con cara de enfado a su esposo y este solo se limitó a gruñir entre dientes e irse con Edward.

— Ustedes son raros…— expresó Moze viendo como actuaban sus padres.

— No creo que tú papá y yo seamos raros. Más raro sería que una amiga no bese a su mejor amigo en el día de su fiesta para desearle feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Yo no soy rara! — protestó Moze alertando a todos en la fiesta, en especial a cierto niño de ojos azules y cabellera castaña que estaba como loco buscando a su amiga.

Ned Bigby, de cinco años cumplidos ese mismo día, llevaba cierto rato mirando a todos lados buscando a cierta niña que era su amiga. Sabía que ella no iba a ausentarse porque le había hecho jurar los todos los dulces del universo que no faltara a su fiesta sino él le contagiaría de los piojos que usualmente tenía debido a que solía jugar mucho en la arena. Cuando escuchó una particular quejarse de quien sabe qué cosa, supo que su amiga estaba en su fiesta. Ansioso, se alejó de donde estaban todos los adultos y se acercó como huracán a donde estaban Moze y su madre.

— ¡Hey, Moze!, ¡Viniste! — habló entusiasmado. — ¡Genial, ahora ven que…

No obstante, la voz de Ned murió contra los labios de Moze que lo había agarrado por la camisa que llevaba y estampado sus labios contra los de ella. Rachel sorprendida por el actuar de su hija, no hizo más que soltar un alarido que hace cualquier madre que ve a su hija hacer algo como eso, mientras que el resto de los invitados contemplaba la escena con asombro. Finalmente, cuando Moze considero que eso era suficiente para satisfacer a su madre, se separó del chico del cumpleaños y mirando a su madre, dijo:

— Listo, ya lo besé.

— Pero…pero…— Ned no sabía que decir. Nunca pensó que su amiga lo besaría como hacían sus padres o como los padres de Moze solían hacerlo. Él, con esa tierna edad, entendía que los besos solo se daban las personas casadas… ¡¿Entonces cuando se había casado con Moze?! ¡Ni siquiera eran novios o se gustaban! ¿Acaso sus padres los habían casado y ellos no sabían? Ned estaba aterrado, no entendía nada y no sabía que pensar. — … ¿Cuándo me case contigo? — bueno, esa pregunta no era algo que Moze se esperara, lo pudo notar por su cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo me case contigo? — increpó.

— Bueno yo no… ¡Yo no sé! — objetó Ned aterrorizado. — ¡Pero me besaste como hace la gente casada! ¡Como mi papá y mi mamá!

Entonces la pequeña Mozely se puso a analizar sus últimos movimientos y pegó un grito al cielo asustando más a Ned.

— ¡No me quiero casar con Ned! ¡Tiene piojos!

— ¡Ya es tarde, me besaste! — punteo el chico enfadado. — Y ya no tengo piojos, Moze. ¿Es que no ves que me lavo con shampoo con olor a limón? — agregó mientras le mostraba su pelo brillante y con ese olor.

— Bueno, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y no mi novio. No podemos casarnos así.

— Es cierto… ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Ambos niños se pusieron a pensar, con la capacidad que tenían a los cinco años. Entre tanto, Rachel intentaba contener la risa ante todas las ocurrencias que estaban teniendo esos niños. Wendy en esos momentos llegaba con limonada para los tres.

— Escuche el alboroto, ¿Ahora qué paso con estos dos chicos?

Rachel le explico todo a su amiga con todo el detalle y esta no pudo evitar reír.

— Creo que tenemos que esperar a ver que dicen ellos. — finiquitó la madre de Ned cuando vio a la amiga de su hijo y a este acercárseles. — ¿Qué ocurre Ned? — inquirió fingiendo desconocer del tema.

Los niños, mirándose con el ceño fruncido entre sí y luego a sus madres, emprendieron a relatar todo lo sucedido como si fuese lo más terrible mientras, Rachel y Wendy intentando contener la risa, escuchaban todo con gestos de sorpresa y de no creer lo que ocurría. Cuando termino el relato, Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

— Entonces, ya que están casados. ¿Qué piensan hacer?

— Pues seguiremos casados, pero no pienso volver a besar a Ned. — concluyó Moze seria.

— Opino lo mismo que ella. — apoyó el chico que no quería ser besado por Moze. — Cuando seamos grandes a lo mejor nos demos besos y hagamos lo que hacen la gente casada. Ahora no quiero estar comprando vestidos a Moze ni nada de esas cosas de niñas.

— Yo tampoco quiero estar juntando los calcetines de Ned como tú haces con papá, mamá. — comentó la chica ofuscada haciendo reír a las madres. — ¿Eso no les molesta?

— No para nada, me parece que es una buena decisión de casados. — apoyó Wendy viendo a los niños sonreír. — Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por pizza?

— ¡Sí, pizza!

Años más tarde, los chicos entenderían que en realidad para casarse había muchas antes y que un beso no significaba estar casado. Con eso aclarado, aquel bello recuerdo donde ellos eran una pareja de casados y que incluso origino grandes momentos entre ellos, quedaría en tan solo un recuerdo bonito de la niñez.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow!, ¡Qué divertido! — profirió Adeliz contenta y aplaudiendo al oír el final de relato. — ¡Mamá pensaba que papá tenía piojos!

— En realidad lo sigo pensando.

— Sigo insistiendo, Moze. Con el shampoo de limón eso no sucederá más.

Para asombro de los abuelos y la pequeña, los protagonistas de la pequeña historia recién relatada estaban en la puerta de la sala con sus valijas y un gesto alegre en sus rostros. El viaje a la convención de carpintería de Moze había terminado y ellos ya estaban de regreso.

— ¡Miren lo que trajo el viento! — marco Steven entusiasmado — ¡Mi querida jugadora de Voleibol y el Cabeza de Hongo!

— ¡Steven, eso era cuando tenía quince años! — gruño Ned Bigby indignado a su suegro. Con veinticinco años, el esposo de Moze ya no tenía el peinado de Beatle que lo caracterizaba en la adolescencia. Actualmente su peinado era algo similar al peinado de Elvis Presley, pero no tan extravagante, no obstante, seguía vistiendo con los jeans azules y las camisas combinadas que tanto lo caracterizaban.

— Papá, ya déjalo. — regaño Jennifer Ann Mozely, mejor conocida como Moze, a su padre. La ex estudiante de la secundaria James K. Polk seguía vistiendo de la misma forma que en la adolescencia, pero su peinado ahora solo se componía de una coleta baja.

— Bueno, que malos son con el abuelo Steven, ¿No pequeña Adeliz?

— ¡Sí, papá y mamá son malos con el _abuelito Ste_! — expresó la pequeña defendiendo a su abuelo y no a sus padres.

— ¡Papá te dije que no usaras a Adeliz de esa manera!, ¡Es muy complicada después que nos obedezca!

— Tu hija tiene razón, Steven. No puedes manipular a tu nieta para beneficio tuyo. — Rachel apoyaba a su hija y por lo visto, también Wendy. Ned y Edward se quedaban viendo como las mujeres acorralaban al señor Mozely.

— Esta bien…— suspiró resignado. — …no lo haré más. Por este día. — lo último lo murmuro solo a su nieta para hacerla reír.

— Resuelto el tema de mi querido consuegro y su poder de manipulación. — balbuceó el padre de Ned mirando a su nuera e hijo. — ¿Cómo les fue en la convención?

— Excelente, la exposición de Moze se llevó tres reconocimientos. — comentó muy entusiasmado Ned — El señor Chopsaw incluso tuvo un premio al mejor maestro gracias a esta mujer de aquí. — bromeó apuntando con el dedo a su esposa.

— ¡Oye, no me señales así, tonto! — le regaño Moze sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Mientras los adultos más jóvenes comentaban a sus padres lo sucedido. Adeliz se levantó de allí y se fue de nuevo a dibujar, no antes sin avisar. Más tarde y cuando era hora de volver a casa, Adeliz les mostró a sus padres un dibujo que había hecho después de su llegada: dos niños, uno que parecía tener dibujado piojos y otro que tenía unas exageradas coletas, se besaban dentro de un gran corazón rojo y el nombre de ese dibujo, según la pequeña, era _El primer beso de papá y mamá._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _*_ Puntualizo esto porque es probable que esto será una historia larga de esta pareja explicando el origen de Adeliz. Aquí les va el resumen:

 _ **Manual de supervivencia familiar de Ned.**_

 _Los viste besarse varias veces, volverse novios y comenzar a salir. Ahora, es momento de que veas a Ned y Moze, en el segundo año de la preparatoria James K. Polk y con diecisiete años, tener que afrontar un embarazo adolescente con todos los altibajos que eso trae. ¿Podrá un nuevo manual de consejos salvarlos?_

Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto en otra historia.


End file.
